pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukishiro Honoka
Yukishiro Honoka ''' (雪城 ほのか ''Yukishiro Honoka ''or '''Hannah Whitehouse in the English dub), is one of the main characters in Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Her alter ego is Cure White (キュアホワイト Kyuahowaito?). Although she didn't even know she existed at first, Honoka eventually became best friends with Misumi Nagisa, admiring her for her courage and cheerful attitude. Honoka is a gentle, understanding girl who always put others before herself. She is very smart, even being called the "The Queen of Knowledge (知識の女王 Chishiki no joō?)", "The Queen of Intelligence (知性の女王 Chisei no joō?)" or "The Queen of Wisdom (叡智の女王 Eichi no joō?)" by her classmates, and often uses this to help people. However, Honoka may also be quite strict, and when she thinks someone has not done all of their work, she'll force them to do it. She is, however, doing this because she cares. Although she is the crush of almost every boy in school, she is not interested in most of them, but she has shown to care very much for some boys, namely Fujimura Shougo, her childhood friend, and Kiriya, a new boy at school who she is helping understand people's feelings. History Futari wa Pretty Cure Honoka starts her adventure when she finishes a science club meeting. While she is getting her shoes back after school, she overhears Nagisa and her friends talking about the up-coming shooting stars and how they may mean bad luck, but Honoka explains that shooting stars are not dangerous. For a long time, they defeat Pisard time after time whenever he shows up. One day when Nagisa comes over to Honoka so that Mepple and Mipple can be together, they go to the park. When two boys try to flirt with them, Honoka shows great anger that they do not take them seriously. The rest of the day, the girls have fun looking at clothes and eating takoyaki at Akane's store. At the end of the day, however, Pisard appears before Honoka, and Honoka tries to run for her life. Although trying to tell Pisard that what he and the Dusk Zone is doing is wrong, it is in waste, but she and Mipple are saved by Nagisa and "the power of love". Together, they finally defeat Pisard once and for all, though Honoka worries whether doing that makes them murderers or not. FwPC05When she comes home, the family dog Chuutaro is acting weird, and Honoka follows him as he goes inside one of the buildings. There, she sees a shining box. She opens it, and there she sees a strange cell phone with a set of cards. Off-screen, Honoka met Mipple and was told by her to go to the playing ground, where she meets Nagisa and Mepple. There, they get attacked from a creature of the Dark Zone and suddenly transform into the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. They manage to defeat the creature, and while Nagisa is against continuing being a Pretty Cure, Honoka thinks it will be rather fun, and agrees to help the small creatures. FwPC01 As the story goes, Honoka becomes closer to Nagisa, and also helps her to accept her role as a Pretty Cure. As time goes, Honoka begins to consider Nagisa as a friend, and really wishes to be acknowledged as that. When Honoka finds out that Nagisa has a crush on her friend Shougo Fujimura, she presents the two the day afterward and tells how great Nagisa is. However, Nagisa, thinking she is humiliated, gets angry and runs off. When Honoka tries to confront her, she is rejected, and is told that they will never be friends. Because of this, Honoka decides to give Mipple to Nagisa, and entrust her to find another girl to be Cure White, as she now thinks that the Pretty Cure would work much better between girls who can trust each other. They eventually manage to get over it, and decide to become real friends. FwPC07 When the girls have defeated two creatures from the Dusk Zone, one of the servants, Kiriya, decides to do things his own way, and infiltrate the school as a new freshman while trying to find the Pretty Cure's weak points. When Honoka meets Kiriya, she is the first girl not to be affected by his look or actions, which also surprises Kiriya himself. After being properly introduced off-screen, Honoka helps Kiriya to get along with everyone, and also tells Kiriya about human feelings. Eventually, they begin a strong friendship. Halfway through the series, after Kiriya's sister dies, Kiriya confesses to Honoka that he actually is from the Dusk Zone, and shows her his yellow Prism Stone. Honoka refuses to believe it at first, but eventually realizes that he is serious. Through the night and the day afterward, she is thinking about what he told her, and eventually decides to tell Nagisa, Mepple and Mipple about it. After telling, Chuutaro gives her a message where it tells her to meet Kiriya under the bridge the next day. She tells Nagisa, and they meet Kiriya there. They try to get him to stop, but he refuses, and they are forced to fight. However, Honoka tries to stop him from hurting himself, and rather fight against his destiny. Eventually, Honoka cannot take it anymore, and falls down. That is when Kiriya realizes that he does not want to fight, and gives Honoka his Prism Stone. However, he is then taken away by Irukubo, despite Honoka's desperate cries for him to stay. The nights afterward, Honoka cries until she has no tears left. After finally defeating the last servant from the Dusk Zone, Honoka and Nagisa are overpowered by the Dark King. However, their hope and courage makes them want to fight, and in the end the Queen comes to the rescue, helping them defeat the Dark King. This is not over, though, as they get visit from Porun, the Prince of Light, who is going to stay with Nagisa in order to help them fighting against the Seed of Darkness, which are creatures that the Dark King managed to make right before he got destroyed. These Seeds of Darkness will eventually awaken and work together in order to revive the Dark King. Right before Wisdom is being kidnapped, he considered giving the power of the Prism Stones to Honoka, as she seemed like the most reliable to him. However, time was short, and Wisdom was forced to give the powers to Pollun, which, in turn uses them to power up Cure Black and Cure White with the Rainbow Bracelets. After fighting with the Seeds of Darkness for a long time, the latter eventually realize that Pretty Cure cannot fight at their strongest without each other, and thus manage to kidnap Cure White and put her in a pit made of darkness. Because she is in her Cure form, which represent the light, she is slowly being swallowed by the darkness. In the end, she has to rely on the strong friendship she has with Black, both in their human and Cure form, before she is eventually saved. At the end of the series, when Mepple and Mipple say goodbye to them, Honoka has become so good friend with them that she cries and begs Mipple not to leave her alone. Although they no longer are Pretty Cure, she and Nagisa continue being best friends, and still keeps the cell phone the small creatures used to live in. Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart At the beginning of their new year, Honoka and Nagisa start up a little awkward. They try to find something to do, but are unable to do so, and they avoid talking about having been Pretty Cure and their now sleeping mascots. However, a new Zakenna suddenly comes forth, and they have to run for it. While they seem like being trapped, however, light suddenly sprouts from their cellphones, and Mepple and Mipple are shown. They transform into the Card Communes again, though they look different; they are now Heartful Communes, and the cards have become heart-related instead. Upon transforming, they notice that they look different from the last time, but have to fight before figuring it out properly. During the fight, they realize that they have gotten an amazing power-up in strength, and when they try to do their attack Marble Screw, they add in a "Max" so it becomes even more powerful. Some time later, they meet a mysterious sixth-grader named Kujou Hikari. Eventually, it is revealed that she can transform into Shiny Luminous and have her own amazing powers. The Elder and Wisdom later comes to Nagisa in order to explain these events to the girls, and also tell them the sad news: the Queen has disappeared and is now separated in three representatives for her will, heart and life. They soon figure out that Hikari is the representative of the Queen's life, and that is why she seems to be so confused in the Garden of Rainbows. Throughout the season, the duo go through hard times against the new evils, who are guarding the representative of the Dark King's life, who looks and acts like a little boy. Eventually, however, the Dark King is resurrected, despite Hikari's efforts to not sacrifice the little innocent boy. Pretty Cure try to depend the earth while Hikari goes into another dimension in order to try become the Queen again to help the girls. During the fight, however, Valdes actually sucks the Dark King into himself, and is thus becoming the new Dark King. Pretty Cure are utterly defeated, but then Cure White remembers how Honoka always used to cry when her parents left home, and how her grandmother used to tell her that as long as she had hope, there were always coming a new beautiful morning. Together with Cure Black remembering Nagisa's parents' words about courage, they stand up and continue fighting. Using Marble Screw Max Sparkle, they think they have won, but it is in vain when Valdes tells them that he is impossible to destroy, and destroy the whole city. In depression, Pretty Cure stands beside the tree Honoka's grandmother loves, and begins remembering things they have forgotten to do that day; Honoka was supposed to buy ingredients for her grandmothers' miso soup. In the end, when Cure Black tells Mepple that they must be allowed to talk about it even in a situation like this, Cure White realizes that every heart has the right to live, and live it like they want. With new power, Pretty Cure try to fight against Valdes once again. Just as they are about to be crushed by the now giant Valdes, the Queen is regenerated and saves them. An illusion of Shiny Luminous tells them that this is their final moment, and they use all of their powers to use the ultimate attack: Extreme Luminario Max. After Valdes is being defeated, Pretty Cure realize that they will never see those from the Garden of Light again, and that they will never become Pretty Cure again, either. They are then deformed back to Honoka and Nagisa, and sent to the graduation cermony. although wondering how they got there, Honoka is reminded of Mipple, and begins to cry. She continues crying while going to Akane's shop, where they suddenly meet Hikari again, telling them how incredible the graduation was. Mepple and Mipple also show up, and Hikari has also with her the representative of the Dark King's life, now named Hikaru. It is revealed that Hikari and the Queen managed to separate, and that Mepple and Mipple are now able to fully live in the Garden of Rainbows. Happy that she and Mipple always will be together, Honoka cries in joy. Appearance Honoka has long, dark blue hair and eyes. She wears her hair down and clips her bangs to the side. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a white jacket, a pale yellow dress and white shoes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Honoka was seen wearing a long, blue and white dress, with white gloves, a light blue frilly decoration on the bottom, a big blue bow on the back and white high heel shoes. She wore her hair in a bun and her bangs to the side as usual. She also wore winterwear clothes which was a white hat, blue snow goggles, a white fur coat, white mittens, blue pants and darker blue snow boots. Honoka was also seen wearing a white lab coat and glasses at school. In the first season, Cure White's outfit is a white dress with the top part featuring ruffle trimming, a white bow and a baby blue stripe in the middle while the skirt part being white with lace trimming at the bottom and a dark blue belt around her waist. She wears a white bow with a dark blue heart in her hair, and her elbow-to-wrist gloves are white with baby blue ruffle trimming and each glove has a dark blue heart at the wrist. Lastly, her legwarmers are white with a baby blue heart and below it, matching ruffle trimming and white shoes. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure White's outfit, along with Cure Black's, is slightly upgraded. Her lower dress gets another thin layer, and her leggings have slightly changed. Her leggings and gloves have a blue trim. Her earrings have changed from silver to gold, and her commune strap is held by a large gold heart. There is also now a tiny light-blue heart in the center of the bow. Cure White "Emissary of light, I am Cure White!" 光の使者、キュアホワイト！ "Hikari no shisha, Kyuahowaito!" Cure White (キュアホワイト Kyuahowaito?) is Honoka 's Pretty Cure ego, and addresses herself as the "Emissary of light", like Cure Black. Because Cure Black is the stronger of the duo, Cure White uses agility and intelligence to surprise the enemy, usually with a kick. however, she is capable of concentrating all her power into one move and take down a giant Zakenna by herself easily. She sometimes powers up her attacks by spinning around, also using this to avoid objects when she is sent flying by her enemies. As Cure White, she becomes more serious and stronger, and also seems like having a stronger will and voice. Together with Cure Black, she can perform the Marble Screw and Rainbow Therapy attacks. Later, when the duo is powered up by the Rainbow Bracelets, they can do a new attack called Rainbow Storm which makes honoka stronger. Honoka is the younger out of the two. It is also revealed that as a Cure, Cure White cannot stand being in the darkness for too long. This is shown once in the first series, where the Seeds of Darkness kidnap White in order to separate her and Cure Black, and put her in some kind of void made out of darkness. The longer she is there, the more of her body begins to disappear, becoming darkness itself. However, when the void eventually is broken by Cure Black, Cure White quickly returns to normal. It is unknown if this rule is for all Cures through all the series, though. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the Pretty Cure's attack is powered-up to Marble Screw Max, and later to Marble Screw Max Sparkle with the Sparkle Bracelets. Together with Shiny Luminous, they can also do the Extreme Luminario attack, which in the final episode is upgraded to Extreme Luminario Max. Future Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum! In Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum!, Honoka is the mother of Yukishiro Rensa. She likes talking to Heart and going out with Nagisa and Hikari. Futari wa Pretty Cure♥Style Up In Futari wa Pretty Cure♥Style Up, Honoka is the consultant of Satoshiroi Akira. Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Max Power~ In Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Max Power~, Honoka is the mother of Yukishiro Yukiko. Phineasmon302's Future Pretty Cure Universe In the future Pretty Cure universe created by Phineasmon302, Honoka is married to Kiriya, although they prefer to remain childless, and she is now a chemistry teacher at Princeton. Futari wa Pretty Cure Lovely Heart Honoka is married to Nagisa and the mother to Kazuko Misumi-Yukishiro and Kanako Misumi-Yukishiro. She is the head scientist at a research facility. Daughters *Yukishiro Rensa / Cure Silver *Yukishiro Yukiko / Cure Blue *Kazuko Misumi-Yukishiro/Cure Ebony *Kanako Misumi-Yukishiro/Cure Ivory Category:Canon Cures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure